


Our Little Piece of the Universe

by axolotlparty



Category: Deep Dish Nine - Fandom, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deep Dish Nine, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlparty/pseuds/axolotlparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake Sisko wants to know what his dad is hiding from him in the old Benny Hill asylum, and it's more than what he could have ever imagined: a gate to a universe where they all live on a space station during a brutal war with the Dominion!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down the rabbit hole

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a multichaper fic for the DD9 universe featuring JakeZiyal. Chapters will be posted as I write them and will be edited at a later point because I have no patience when it comes to posting. Stay tuned!

12:44 p.m.

Jake Sisko flounced in to the little pizza shop, form in one hand and his girlfriend in the other.

“Hey, Dad!” He called to the back. Something large and heavy thumped to the ground.

The retired military captain appeared moments later, covered in flour from head to toe and coughing.

“Wha-t is it, Jake?” he sputtered.

“Dad, are you okay?” Jake asked.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. I just- there was an accident in the kitchen. Nothing to worry about. No one’s hurt, that’s the important thing.”

Ezri and Jadzia Dax appeared behind him with a mop and a broom, respectively.

“Cha’ need, Jake?” Jadzia piped up.

“Oh!” Jake had completely forgotten what he had come in there for. Thankfully, Ziyal was a bit more mindful in crises.

“They’re tearing down the old asylum outside of town to make a botanical garden. The youth group of the Bajoran temple here in town are doing a fundraiser for the animal shelter by having a lock-in on the last night before deconstruction. Jake needs your permission to go, hence the permission slip since he’s still 17.” Ziyal stated.

“Isn’t that the old place where they kept Benny Russell when he left New York?” Julian asked.

“He died there back in the seventies. Word has it he still walks the halls, writing on them in his own ectoplasm!” Jadzia whispered excitedly.

“That sounds entirely unsafe.” they heard Worf’s booming voice from the kitchen

“Come on, Dad. Z’s dad signed hers. And Kira is chaperoning!” Jake pleaded.

“I never said I would or I wouldn’t” replied Mr. Sisko. “Calm down and let me think about it for a while.”

“Think fast, Dad, because forms are due to the Temple office by 6 o’clock tomorrow evening!” Jake exclaimed.”

“You’ll get your answer when you get your answer. Now get back to being young and in love.” Ben replied with a smile.

Jake and Ziyal left the little shop, hand in hand as they always did. Ben sighed.

“He’s growing up _way_ too fast” Mr. Sisko said, crossing his arms.

“I know, I know.” Jadzia shoved a dustpan in his hands. “So why aren’t you letting him go on the overnight trip?”

“I never said I was or I wasn’t!” Ben rehashed.

“Ben, you and I both know that if he would have been allowed to go, you would have signed that form faster than anything.” Jadzia scolded.

“Mr. Sisko, I assure you. It’s perfectly safe. The top floors have been blocked off so there’s no risk of structural failure. The boys and the girls are going to be separated after midnight, not that we have to worry about that with Jake and Ziyal.”

“It’s not them fooling around that I’m concerned about. I just-“

Ben looked around for the right words, they weren’t there in the kitchen.

“I don’t want him seeing what people like me and he used to have to go through. It’s deplorable. I know he needs to learn but not like this.” Ben lamented with a far-off look in his eye.

“Let me tell you, major.” He whispered hurriedly “I own a copy of everything Benny Russell ever printed. Some of these are the only copies still in existence. His essays he wrote in the asylum are incredibly disturbing and these are things that happened _here in the federation_ during my lifetime. I know you see us as perfect but we are far from it. And I don’t want Jake to see it. He’s innocent. End of discussion.”

 

Far away from all of that, a young couple by the names of Jake Sisko and Tora Ziyal were in Enterprise Park on a blanket with a picnic lunch.

“I don’t think my dad’s going to sign the form. How good can you forge a signature?”

“Jake, don’t be a pessimist. He looked pretty frazzled when we went in. Maybe it was because he was covered in flour.”

“Yeah, there’s that. But still. It’s not like Dad to beat around the bush about stuff like this.

“It isn’t. And my Dad’s only letting me go because Kira strong-armed him into it and we both know how overprotective he is.”

“Your dad would do anything Kira told him to.” Jake lamented. “Think he could get my dad to sign?”

“Doubtful” Ziyal said. “Maybe you should get Nog in on this. I’m pretty sure he’d forge for you.”

Jake flopped to the ground, his willowy limbs going everywhere. “Nog’s trying to join Starfleet. If he got caught doing this he’d be barred forever. You know they’re still reluctant to let a Ferangi join.”

Ziyal poured herself another cup of redleaf tea from the canteen. “Let’s change the subject. Jake, have you got anything decent to wear to prom yet?” She asked.

Jake looked at her incredulously. “Whadda mean _decent?_

“I mean something that covers your ankles and preferably with some violet, black, or silver in it. And you can’t wear the same dress as me. That’s trashy.” She laid next to him, nose to nose.

“You’ve got your dress already? Prom’s not for another…” Jake struggled to remember.

“Week? Yeah. I know. These things sneak up on you, don’t they? Don’t worry, I got our tickets and and our dinner reservations. And Lal and Nog’s. And Alexander and Icheb’s.” Ziyal said.

Jake put his hand up to his face. “Can’t believe I forgot all about prom.”

“I should _also_ tell you that we’ve been nominated for prom court.” Ziyal chided, removing Jake’s hand from his face. “And we have the entire Queer Student Alliance to thank.”

“As long as I don’t have to give a speech, I’m good.” Jake gave Ziyal a kiss on the lips.

“Eww! Get a ROOM you two!” Came a voice from afar.

“Nog.” Ziyal giggled and Jake swore.

 

9:22 p.m.

 

“Nog! Psssst! Nog!” A voice inside a supply closet whispered.

The young Ferengi stopped dead in his tracks. Strange voices in an asylum that knew his name? Time to get out of there! But before he could take off, an arm grabbed him. He tried to scream but his mouth was covered! It was! It was!

Jake Sisko.

“Nog! I snuck in. Don’t tell anyone, okay?”

“MMHMPH!” Nog squealed

“I know, I know, I shouldn’t be here. But I had to come! I had to see what was so awful that Dad wouldn’t let me go. He thinks I’m spending the night in the university library. You know they have free cookies and hot drinks at 3 am for cram sessions?

“mrrmh?” He hummed confusedly.

“Yeah. It’s great. But anyway. I’m headed to the second floor to the Benny Russell room. Will you look out for me?”

“Jake are you crazy!? You’re not going up there alone, I’m going with you.”

“But, Nog.” Jake said. “If you get caught, you’ll get a ticket for trespassing and you’ll be barred for life from Starfleet.”

“Did you not hear me, giraffe-boy? You’re. Not. Going. Alone. That’s dangerous as shit.”

Jake internally beamed.

 

9:36 p.m.

 

The boys sneaked around as quietly as possible in the large upstairs. The walls were covered in graffiti dating back to before the asylum’s close. Holes dotted the walls from fists and feet and floorboards had been uprooted and replaced with fallen ceiling tiles. It was as if the hall had gone mad right along with its inhabitants. The light from the two boys’ cell phones was the only light the boarded up building had seen since its closing.

“Are we going to get to the Benny Russell room anytime soon?” Nog stammered.

“It’s just around this corner.” Jake said confidently.

“I think” He mentally added, not-so-confidently.

“This place is seriously creepy.” Said Nog.

“Well it’s an asylum. What did you expect?” Jake replied.

“Here! I think this is it! There’s writing everywhere!”

Jake sprinted down the hall to the room where his friend was.

Sure enough, there it was. The white walls covered in a madman’s faded graphite, unfaded from the boarded window. A bare, broken light bulb hung from the center of the room. The only furniture in the room was a rusted bedframe and a clipboard on the ground. The air was completely still. The sound from the rooms below them was completely gone.

“This is it.” Jake gave a harrowed whisper.

He took another step to the wall. He held up his phone and began to read.

_Captain Sisko pondered around his quarters. With his only son, Jake, gone it was awfully quiet. His friend Nog was obviously better entertainment on a Saturday night than family dinner._

Jake shook his head. This was some kind of prank or eerie coincidence. He read on, pressing his hand to the wall.

_Benjamin Sisko wandered over to his comm system to buzz Dax. The old man loved Jambalaya. Worf was off with O’Brien for the evening, updating Martok’s ship so she’d certainly be free. Unless it was Tongo night at Quark’s._

Jake’s gut dropped to the floor. Every name listed was someone he knew. There was no possible way.

Jake tried to step back from the wall to get out of there but his hand was stuck! He couldn’t see his hand at all! He tried to scream and he couldn’t as all of him was being dragged into the wall.

 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake falls down the rabbit hole.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Jake Sisko was thrust on his back and fell over.

“Jake?” A familiar voice asked.

The voice was the only thing that was even remotely familiar to this place. It was a living room full of muted tones and odd knick-knacks. In one corner was a makeshift kitchen full of sizzling pans and bubbling pots. There were no windows, but there were some photorealistic paintings of stars on the walls that seemed to move. How strange.

“I’m fine, I just-Dad?”

“Jake stood to his full height. The man approaching him looked exactly like his Dad but he was in something that like a jumpsuit with a turtleneck sticking out of it.

“Yes, Jake. I’m here. When did you get here, I thought you were with Nog.” He said while brushing off his ersatz-son.

“Nog didn’t have anything to do with it, I swear!” Jake said.

“Didn’t have anything to do with what? Wait-no. I don’t want to find out until tomorrow. For now, let’s eat. Dax is coming over.”

Jake grew more panicked by the second. There was no way he was at the asylum one moment and then with his dad in a strange outfit in a strange room the next.

“I must have hit my head harder than I thought I did.” Jake mumbled under his breath. “Now where is Nog?”

A strange noise sounded through the room.

“Come in” Benjamin said.

In walked Jadzia. Every bit of her was as Jake remembered except her Trill freckles. They were much darker, like tattoos. She, too, was in a jumpsuit uniform except with a green turtleneck instead of a red one.

“Hi Ben, hi Jake.” She said. “Don’t tell anyone I’m here. I just slipped away from Julian.”

“The doctor?” Jake asked.

“What other Julian is there?” Jadzia laughed. “He’s had me glued to sensor readings all day. Miles told him to look after the station’s environmental controls while he’s gone on the test run with Martok. Something’s on the fritz, theta band radiation or something. There was a spike about five minutes ago and absolutely nothing happened. So now I’m here, eating a delicious meal made by people I care about.”

“Some science officer you are, old man.” Ben added.

“Gimme a break. I’m still going through newlywed rituals for Worf that I’ve never even heard of. Memorizing Klingon is a lot harder than it used to be.” She said.

“It’s not like you to prioritize yourself over the safety of the station.” Ben commented.

“Theta band radiation is nowhere near as threatening to me right now as a Jem’hadar attack. This isn’t my problem and I’ve got quite enough people trying to set my priorities right now thank you. So how’s Nog?” Jadzia asked.

“Nog’s uhh…fine I guess. I haven’t heard from him in a bit. How’s Ezri?” Jake tried to make casual conversation in a situation where causality was impossible.

“Ezri? My great aunt Ezri? I don’t know, I haven’t seen her since I got joined actually.”

“No, I mean-don’t you have a sister named Ezri?” What was up with this? Everything else so far had gone without a hitch in connecting to his previous life.

“No, my sister’s name is Tannel. Jake, are you feeling okay, you seem really out of it.” Jadzia said. She reached across the table to feel Jake’s forehead.

“Jadzia, I’m fine!” Jake protested. “I just need a little, uh, fresh air. That’s all. Excuse me.”

Jake hopped up from the table and fumbled at the door for a few seconds.

“The button on the left” his “Dad” said.

Jake nearly fell out of the door and into a rubbery looking man in a brown suit.

“Going somewhere, Jake Sisko?”

Jake’s heart lept out of his body as he fell back through to the little room in the asylum. A flashlight shone brightly on his face. He squinted, still registering his surroundings.

“Officer Ital?” He asked.

“That’s right. Come with me. You’ve had enough fun sneaking around where you shouldn’t be.” Odo grumbled. He grabbed the young boy’s hand and drug him out of the room.

“Where’s N-“Jake almost asked

“Where’s who. Was somebody up here with you?”

“No! No, sir. Am I under arrest?” Jake started to panic.

“That has yet to be decided. For now, you’re going home with me and I’m going to explain this entire situation to your father.” Odo led the teen downstairs.

“But prom is in a week! And I don’t even have anything to wear for it!” Jake begged.

“All the more reason for you not to be going.” Odo replied.

“Ziyal and I were nominated for prom king and queen. Do you have any idea what this means to her?” Jake was pulled through the front door where he saw the cop car blinking.

“No. I don’t. Now get in, I don’t want to have to use force on you.”

Jake somberly climbed into the backseat and was silent for the whole ride back home. He couldn’t stop thinking about Nog though. What if he was still trapped in that other world? Who else could be there with him? Would he be able to get out before the teardown tomorrow?

Every thought in his head stopped as the car reached the front door of his house.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 coming at you soon, so hang tight, friends!


End file.
